The Maiden With The Stars On Her Arms (naruto) Ch 1
by Deviliabymidnightandfriends
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past has kidnapped our favorite fox-ninja! But what are her intentions? Who is this mysterious "they" that after her? And why is Naruto mixed up in this! Read on to find out!


I watched them silently, the people walked past me as if I wasn't even there. As far as they were concerned, I was nothing in a sea of busyness and everyday life. I, however, was on a mission. My first objective was to falsely kidnap the demon fox boy and use him as a bargaining tool to receive their help. It sounds delusional, I know, but the one after me have done much worse to find me. I snuck into a training ground and watched him and his teammates spar. Suddenly, a kunai flew in my direction and scraped my cheek. I reacted by looking at the directly, seeing a pale boy with a false smile on his face. He said, looking directly at me, "Come out now." I stepped out cautiously, watching them all, looking for the fox demon-boy. The boy suddenly shouted out, "My name's Naruto, what's yours?" I smiled lightly and said, "Are you the legendary boy with the demon-fox sealed within him?" and the sky, by my silent command, started darkening above us all. The pink haired-girl said, taking a threatening step forward, "What do you mean by that?! Who are YOU?!" I said, looking at her calmly, "Let the boy answer the question, pinky." She got angry and the boy said sort of reluctantly, "Y-Yeah, what's it too yah?" I smirked and the sky filled with a sudden flash of light, letting me suddenly get close to him, "Everything!" I said. I grabbed him by the collar and before his team mates could react or he could scream, a shower of random thunderbolts blinded everyone but me. I took my chance, knocked him out, picked him up, and took off quickly, leaving his team mates shocked and dazed.  
That night, I stopped and set up camp, making sure to tie him and cover his mouth to keep him from screaming. When he came to, he tried wriggling about and I shook my head. I said, "Baka. Those ropes have special symbols on them, the more you struggle the tighter they get, so it's pointless." He stopped and glared at me. I held out a cooked fish on a stick and I said, "Listen, you don't scream or shout and I'll give you this fish, okay?" He starred at me for a while and then nodded. I removed his mouth cover and he lashed out for the fish. I held it out as he nibbled on it hungerly. Afterwards he said, "Why are you kidnapping me?" I sighed and removed mask, showing my feminine face. His eyes bugged and I said, looking up at the moon, "I need your help, actually. If I had gone the normal route, the people who are after me would have caught me, so I had to go to drastic measures. I hope you forgive me." He blinked and said, "Wait, so you're a girl?!" I sighed and said, "What did I say about yelling?! I don't want your team members to find you until we are close to my destination! That way, they'll be forced to help or else I'll pretend kill you!" He looked at me funny then he shook his head. He mumbled, "fine", then said, looking at me again, "Can I at least ask you who's after you?" I tensed up and shook my head, saying, "No. Not yet. . . ."  
The next day, I carried him on my back and hopped mid-air towards my destination. He stayed relatively quite, asking questions from time to time. Sadly, they were similar to another: Who are you? What is your name? Who's fallowing you? Why? After the 5th day, I finally said, "My name is Hoshi." He smiled and said, "Good! So, Hoshi-chan, where are we going?" I sighed and said, "My destination." He pouted and said, "But WHERE is it?" I stayed silent until he asked, "So, did you cause that storm when you kidnapped me?" I said simply, "Yes." He said, "So, is that you special blood trait thingy?" My expression soured and said dryly, "You could call it that. But then again, is that fox-demon sealed within you passed down from your family?" He clammed up for a moment and then said in "matter-of-fact" tone, "You know, I could have broken out of these ropes long ago." I looked back at him coldly, "Oh? Why didn't you then?" He smiled and said, "Because you needed my help! And I'm not a ninja to deny help to anyone if I'm going to become the Hokage some day!" I stopped, being taken back by his statement. I said bitterly, "So you just want eyes on you, watching you every minute, just to fulfill a self-desire of being in the spotlight?! It's not easy being the center of attention all the time!" I dropped him abruptly and cut the ropes. I looked at him coldly and said, "Go on. I go by myself from this point on. DON'T fallow me, you selfish brat!" I took off running hearing him shout and yell for me to come back.

I shook my head no, feeling all my hope drain away. They were after me and I'd be forced into my 'destiny' forever! I have no one to protect me and-! That's when I tripped and landed on the ground, scraping my arms lightly. The sting hurt but I got up quickly and looked back, seeing no one. I felt my heart sink and after repairing my wounds with my power, I traveled on. That night, I heard some rustling in the bushes and I threw a few kunai at it. Whatever was in the bush didn't move again and I sighed. I said softly out loud, "I thought He was going to be the one who would help me." I tossed a rock in frustration and tears began to well up as I continued, "That old lady was wrong! And for a moment, I actually hoped I could have weaseled my way out of my 'destiny'!" I threw a fit, childish yes, but it was necessary unless innocent people were going to feel my wrath. In the morning, I packed up my stuff and headed to my destination, determined to fight. I didn't stop to eat or drink or socialize that day for the fear of them catching me. My trip continued like that for 3 days until I fell weakly to the ground, hunger pains and sleep deprivation attacking my body. I weakly pushed my bag off me and laid there for the longest time, half-conscious and half-alive. It felt like five seconds had passed when my eyes opened again, surrounded by darkness. I tried to sit up, but not even my body would do that. I saw a sudden light and panic struck me. "Oi, you're awake? Good!" said this familiar voice. It was the fox boy, making a fire with a stupid smile on his face. I stared at him for the longest time before I said, "Go away." He said determinedly, "If I do that, then your little 'kidnapping' will be in vain! And you still haven't told me WHY you did it and what you need ME for!" I sighed and said barely above a whisper, "Because I need a demon's help to protect me from _them_ . . . . " He stopped and staid still for a moment. He looked at me and said, "Are they really that bad?" I nodded weakly and it got quiet for a while. He got some food out of my bag, made it, helped me sit up, and we ate. He kept on asking me questions about them, about me, and about why he was there. If only he knew the horror in store for us both.


End file.
